


Promesse infrante

by Shireith



Series: Famiglia [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: «Di cosa credi sia fatta, questa chitarra? Mica è porcellana. Su, su, non piangere» aveva detto l'uomo, arruffandogli i capelli allora nerissimi, senza alcuna traccia di blu. «Un giorno, quando sarai abbastanza grande da non cedere sotto il peso di quella chitarra, io e te suoneremo insieme. È una promessa, intesi?»





	Promesse infrante

Il suo sorriso, il suo profumo, la maestria e la pazienza con cui guidava le piccole mani del figlio alla scoperta della sua preziosa chitarra – Luka ricordava quel giorno come fosse ieri.

Era riuscito a riprodurre fedelmente l'accordo che gli era appena stato mostrato, e quando il padre si era complimentato con lui, il cuore gli si era colmato d'orgoglio. Possedeva una voce possente, tipica di un uomo che si affacciava sui suoi trent'anni di vita. Accompagnato dalla sua fedele chitarra bianconera, Luka l'aveva sentito cantare spesso, e sapeva quanto fosse abile nel modularla, quella voce. Sapeva raggiungere senza difficolta anche le note più alte, facendo breccia nei cuori di coloro che erano abbastanza fortunati da poterlo ascoltare.

Era un giorno di aprile. La Liberty riposava pigramente sulla sponda della Senna, tranquilla come uno specchio d'acqua. L'oblò in camera sua, spalancato, lasciava entrare al suo interno una fresca brezza primaverile che gli lambiva il volto e la pelle nuda delle braccia come la carezza di una madre. Anarka e Juleka erano indaffarate altrove, e sulla barca regnava un silenzio altrimenti inesistente, dato l'animo energico e instancabile della madre.

Luka aveva deciso di impiegare quel sabato pomeriggio di noia rispolverando le vecchie appartenenze di suo padre. Aveva trovato, nel fondo di uno scatolone impolverato, un prezioso cimelio che temeva fosse andato irrimediabilmente perduto nell'ultimo trasloco: la sua vecchia discografia. Avrebbe potuto piangere quando, ripulito il sottile strato di polvere che si era formato sulla superficie di un vecchio vinile, vi aveva letto il titolo del primissimo brano inciso da suo padre. Non che fosse stato così anziano, all'epoca; semplicemente, l'uomo aveva sempre avuto un debole per il vintage. Ben consapevole di ciò, Luka era corso trafelato in camera di sua madre, dove, frugando qua e là, aveva riesumato il vecchio giradischi appartenuto al padre.

Il genere di punta del signor Couffaine era sempre stato il rock. Di padre in figlio, questa preferenza era sbocciata presto anche in Luka, che fin da bambino aveva dimostrato di possedere un certo interesse per chitarre elettriche e amplificatori. Suo padre aveva svariate conoscenze, e un suo caro amico, esperto nel campo della realizzazione di strumenti musicali, l'aveva aiutato a mettere a punto una chitarra creata su misura per lui – la stessa chitarra che ora giaceva tra le mani del figlio, il quale se ne prendeva cura come fosse un piccolo gioiello dal valore inestimabile. Eseguì tre accordi in serie con la mano sinistra, mentre con la destra pizzicava le sei corde dello strumento. L'armonia, tuttavia, fu appena udibile, poiché venne risucchiata dalle note che fuoriuscivano dal vinile poggiato sulla scrivania. Si trattava del primo singolo di suo padre, uno dei pochi che fosse riuscito a completare prima della precoce dipartita.

Luka gettò la testa all'indietro e socchiuse gli occhi. A volte, se solo si concentrava, gli sembrava ancora possibile riesumare la giovialità di quei pomeriggi spensierati di tanti anni prima. Inspirò dalle narici, immaginando di fiutare l'invitante odore di quei biscotti preparati da un'arzilla Anarka in compagnia della piccola Juleka. Lui, poco più grande di lei, anche se non abbastanza da abbracciare la chitarra come avrebbe desiderato, s'intrufolava nello studio di suo padre e in mezzo a quel disordine andava alla ricerca dei cimeli più strani – frugava tra i suoi appunti, pasticciava gli spartiti, cercava di padroneggiare strumenti troppo grandi per un bambino di otto anni. Le prime volte, la sua curiosità aveva scatenato il disappunto del padre, che gli aveva rammentato l'importanza del suo lavoro: non poteva permettersi strumenti rotti, né tantomeno di perdere preziosi appunti perché il piccolo Luka, non comprendendone l'entità, avrebbe potuto smarrirli. Ma poi, ben presto, aveva capito che tentare di allontanare il figlioletto dalla passione che lo accomunava a lui era come pretendere che il sole smettesse di sorgere la mattina. Perciò, in un pomeriggio di primavera, aveva iniziato il piccolo Luka al mondo della musica, permettendogli da allora di gironzolare qua e là per il suo studio e di strimpellare con la sua vecchia chitarra.

«È tua, se vuoi» aveva esordito una volta, indicando con un sorriso la chitarra invecchiata dal tempo che poggiava pigramente contro una parete. Era di forma classica, la fattura non era delle migliori, e andava riaccordata ogniqualvolta la si volesse utilizzare. Tuttavia, nel riceverla in dono, il piccolo Luka si era sentito come se qualcuno gli avesse appena consegnato le chiavi del paradiso. L'aveva subito fatta sua, ma non era riuscito a mantenere l'equilibrio quando, sottovalutando il peso e la portata di una chitarra fatta su misura per un adulto, l'aveva colta da terra in tutta fretta. Aveva prima barcollato, per poi cadere a terra come un sacco di patate. Aveva temuto una bella lavata di capo da parte del genitore, ma costui era stato troppo impegnato a scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. In un secondo momento l'aveva aiutato ad alzarsi offrendogli la sua possente mano, la cui stazza era disarmante, se paragonata a quella del figlio – minuta, deboluccia, con le dita corte e un po' tozze.

«L'ho rotta?» aveva domandato il piccolo a voce bassa e volto chino, quasi sul punto di singhiozzare per il rammarico.

«Di cosa credi sia fatta, questa chitarra? Mica è porcellana. Su, su, non piangere» aveva detto l'uomo, arruffandogli i capelli allora nerissimi, senza alcuna traccia di blu. «Un giorno, quando sarai abbastanza grande da non cedere sotto il peso di quella chitarra, io e te suoneremo insieme. È una promessa, intesi?»

Luka schiuse gli occhi, incontrando nient'altro che i motivi familiari del soffitto di camera sua. La chitarra bianconera riposava ancora sulle sue ginocchia, quando una lacrima solitaria gli solcò la guancia, e l'aria era ancora avvolta in una fresca brezza primaverile, quando la musica di suo padre inghiottì un singhiozzo che stava cercando invano di trattenere.


End file.
